In Between
by purplefeather21
Summary: 6 monts have passed since the break up of Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho. Everytime Chris tries to talk to Jeff, things, or someone gets in the way. Tonight, every WWE Superstar is in a club. Is this Chirs's chance to explain? Or will he be out of luck agai


**A/N: Request for xMorbidxAngel****. Propane Nightmares by Pendulum, is in bold. In Between by Linkin Park is in italics. I hope you like this! I sure know I had fun with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, or it's Superstars. Or, the lyrics of the two songs put on here. **

* * *

Jeff's POV

I walked into the smokey club with my two best friends, Gregory, and Shannon with my brother. Matt wrinkled his nose as soon as we walked in, he couldn't take the smell of tobacco well.

Shannon took a deep breath. "Oh the sweet smell of alcohol." He said with a smile.

I laughed. Shannon wasn't one to be bothered by much. Then again, he was like a zombie when sleeping. He didn't hear much.

Gregory was the calm one out of all of us; he took things as they came. Things didn't affect him much. Gregory took one look around the club full of Superstars. With the disco lights shining, he could see each of the faces clearly.Matt chuckled and pointed of in the distance" Look, Jamie (Noble) is already drunk off his ass."

_Let me apologize to begin withLet me apologize for what I'm about to say_

Shannon let out a loud laugh. "That's gonna me be in a few drinks." He said as he walked up to the bar and sat in one of the stools.

He saw some of the men and women at the bar, and couples like Edge and Natalya on the dance floor.

**Something's tearing me down and down**

And I can't but feel it's coming from you

**  
****S****he's a gunshot bride, ****With a trigger cries**

**I just wonder what we've gotten our selves into**

**In a trail of fire I know we will be free again**

**In the end we will be oneIn a trail of fire I burn before you bury me**

**Set your sights for the sun**

**Mind is willing, Soul remains**

**This woman cannot be saved**

**From the drawn into the fire**

**Mind is willing, Soul remains**

**This woman cannot be saved**

**From the drawn into the fire**

**Anything to bring it on homeBring it on home**

****

Bring it on home

Bring it on home

"Now why can't I dance like that?" Shannon commented, taking a drink of whatever was in the glass in front of him.

**Much to weak to jump yourself**

**Heal the wounds or crack the shell**

**Lift yourself from once below**

**Much to weak to jump yourself**

**Heal the wounds or crack the shell**

**Lift yourself from once below**

**Praise the anger bring it on home**

****

Bring it on homeBring it on home

Bring it on home

"Because you aren't a dancer Shan." John Morrison joked as he came up to him.

**In a trail of fire I know we will be free again**

In the end we will be one

**In a trail of fire I burn before you bury me**

**Set your sights for the sun**

**Bring it on home**

"If I had hips like yours I could." Shannon purred and it almost seemed as though he was flirting.

_But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed_

__

But somehow I got caught up in between

_Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

_Let me apologize to begin with_

"Well, sorry to break your bubble baby, but I am taken." John announced.

Shannon looked a little hurt by the words but after a sip of his drink he was all smiles again.

"By who?" He asked curiously.

_But trying to be someone else was harder than it seeme__d_

_And somehow I got caught up in between_

_Between my pride and my promise_

_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

"Mark," He said proudly as a smile began to beam across his face.

Shannon choked on his drink, not sure he was hearing right.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Mark? As in Mark Calaway?" He stuttered.

"Yeah." John confirmed.

Shannon was speechless. John Morrison and Taker? "Strange" he thought.

Gregory smiled a little. He knew how Shannon felt about John.

_And things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

Seeing the looks John was getting from the people at the bar, he felt bad.

"Congratulations man. So, uh, where is he?" Gregory asked.

"Oh, he is in the bathroom, making room." John said smiling at us.

"Hey guys." Triple H said, having walked over from his table to the bar for another drink.

Everyone but me greeted the WWE Champion.

"Yo Trips." Matty said, raising his drink.

"What's wrong with the Jeffro here, huh?" Trips asked as he messed up the top of my hair.

"Leave me alone." I said quietly.

"Come one Jeff. What's wrong?" Trips asked once again.

"I said leave me alone." I spat angrily before walking away.

_Let me apologize to begin with_

_Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

_But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed_

_But somehow I got caught up in between_

"What crawled up his ass and died?" I heard Trips mutter.

"Don't know." I heard Matt answer.

**(**_**Now Chris's POV)** _

I sat at the bar counter with Christian at my left and Adam to my right. They were talking excitedly about something. I wasn't listening, but looking. Looking at someone in particular. The man that had the power to make my insides turn. The man that at one point I was sure I loved. The same one that I was sure was my soul mate.

He looked so pitiful, almost as if he didn't want to be here in this smokey club. I saw that he looked around, and went towards Melina and Beth, who were sitting alone in a table not too far from mine. Actually, it was close in a hearing distance.

"Ladies." I heard him say.

"Jeff, what can we do for you?" Beth asked nicely and got up to hug Rainbow-Haired Warrior.

"Well, quite honestly, I was hoping you would be able to let me sit here with you and get away from the nut jobs from the bar." Jeff admitted.

"Alright, but you do know Chris isn't too far away from us, right?" Layla asked.

"He is?" Jeff asked, really having no clue.

"Yep, four tables away with Christian and Adam next to him, Kennedy on Christian's left Trips next to Adam, and Cade next to Trips." Layla pointed lightly.

"Oh." Jeff muttered not really wanting to have another fight with Chris, although they had fought before they all came to the club.

"You can always just ignore him." Beth suggested.

Its not always as easy as it seems Beth. Some times it is hard to forget some one that once meant the world to you. " Jeff said softly.

He cast a thoughtful longing glance at Chris.

**(Flashback)**

**(Jeff's POV)**

_It was a bright blue day with liquid azure skies and white cotton ball clouds in the sky. A light breeze blew about us, ruffling our long hair. I stepped out of the car and walked around to the back to meet Chris. He lifted his sunglasses a little and leaned down to give me a light kiss on my nose. I giggled as he took my hand and we walked to the entrance of the best them park in the world, Disneyland. I had been bugging Chris for some time to take me and a few weeks ago he had finally given in and bought the tickets. Now here we were, hand in hand walking through the gates. I felt my heart skip a few beats, I was excited. _

"_Chris, can we go on it's a Small World After All?" I asked tugging gently on his sleeve. He looked down at me and raked his hands through his long golden locks. He smiled and nodded his head, leading me to the long line for the ride where we stood in line for about an hour and a half. He was so calm. He just held my hand and loved me. He held me close to him as we waited. I inhaled his strong musky scent lovingly. I could never get enough of the way he smelled._

_Afterwards, we went to the souvenir store, were they had things like bracelets, Donald Duck cups, Lilo and Stitch picture frames, and Winnie the Pooh key chains, among other things._

"_Hey Chris, take a look at this." I called out to him while he was busy looking at the huge lollipops. _

"_What?" he asked, making his way over to me._

"_This." I said, and raised up the two Mickey Mouse ears I had in my hands._

_Chris backed up defensively. "What are those for?"_

"_For us, silly." I laughed, seeing his wide eyed expression._

"_Uh, no way babe. I am no where near going to put those on. I am going to look so silly." Chris wailed._

_I quickly captured his soft lips in mine, and answered. "Not to me you won't." _

_Chris groaned. "Fine, you got me there."_

_I grinned at him with satisfaction. I let Chris grab them, and make his way to the register to pay for them. I went to get the dog sized lollipops, and raised my eyebrows at the sight in front of me. The cashier, whose name was Helen, was flirting with my boyfriend. She was batting her eyelashes, and giggling. He, on the other hand, was looking for a way out. _

_So, I made my towards them, and grabbed Chris's hand. Helen's eyes went wide with surprise as she ogled at us holding hands so naturally. She quickly attempted to cover up the so called glare she sent towards me when she saw the store's manager. She scanned out items, and hurriedly gave Chris his change._

_As soon as we were out the store, I let out a laugh and so did Chris._

"_I don't think she liked me." I said, the laughter still in my voice._

"_And who cares about what she thinks?" Chris asked._

"_Ha, well, I'm sure she does." I smirked._

"_Shut up!" Chris said as he grabbed me by my purple hair, and kissed me passionately._

_We spotted Minnie Mouse sitting in one of those benches, and we approached her. Like the internal little kids we both are, we asked her to take a picture with us. I was on her right, and Chris was on her left. We thanked her, and when she left, we began to hug._

_Each of us lost in thought, but we both we happy being here in each other's arms._

_Suddenly, I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. I looked up from my embrace with Chris, and saw two of Total Nonstop Action's best, Jay and Tyson Tomko. We were in Florida, so I don't know why I was surprised. Still, it was god to see the two._

"_Jay." I said in surprise._

"_Jeffy, Chris, how are you guys?" Jay asked me, smiling and calling me by the name he always did._

"_Good, how about you guys?" Chris asked._

"_Uh, we, um." Jay mumbled incoherently._

"_Smarty pants here, got us lost. We were supposed to meet up at the Indiana Jones ride, which he insisted was turning right. Which, turns out he was wrong, because it was on the left, where I had said it was. By the time we got there, everyone was gone." _

"_Everyone?" Chris and I asked in unison._

"_Yeah, Christy Hemme, AJ, Booker, Sharmell, Alex and Chris Sabin, and Gail." Tyson answered._

_Chris and I looked at each other and instantly burst out laughing._

"_It's not funny guys." Jay protested._

"_Yeah, right. It's not." Chris muttered between laughs._

"_So, I hate to be the poopy breaker, but we gotta bounce." I said._

"_Wait guys, but what are we going to do?" Jay asked, his eyes wide._

"_I dunno. Go to Space Mountain." Chris suggested._

"_Why didn't I think of that?" Jay smacked his head._

"_Because I did." Tomko smirked._

_Soon, the two began to get in an argument, which is when we took out chance and left them so we could go to Splash Mountain for what felt like the fortieth time to Chris. _

"_Don't you get tired of that ride?" Chris asked me._

"_Nope." I replied, and ran to where the Splash Mountain ride was, and towards the hollowed-out logs, with Chris right behind me, yelling. "Hey no fair! You cheated!"_

**(End of flashback)**

**(Normal POV) **

Jeff let out a loud and exasperated sigh.

Layla, who thought Jeff sitting near his ex wasn't a very good idea, looked at Beth with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Jeff?" the British woman asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the past, and how happy I used to be." he said quietly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Beth asked.

"Naw, it's just my own stupid pain. Thank you though girls." Jeff answered.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Layla smiled.

"Thanks." Jeff said quietly, a small smile appearing on my face, a fake one that is. Both girls were being nice enough to let him sit here, and wallow with my own self-misery. So, the least he could do is return the smile.

**(Back to Chris's POV)**

I saw as Jeff talked to the girls, and Layla said something, which cause Jeff to laugh. Which made me remember the way he laughed when we were playing around and being stupid. The was his whole face lightened up when he saw me, it killed me. It was the happiest I had ever been, and I screwed it up.

_Between my pride and my promise_

_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

**(flashback)**

**(Chris's POV)**

_We were at the arena getting ready for another yet another pay per view._

"_Hey baby." Jeff greeted me as he walked up to where I was._

_I grinned in return, and when he was close enough, I nibbled his earlobe._

"_Aww! Well, if it isn't the little swinging monkey. What are you doing? Making Chris feel bad because he's going out with a poor little thing that can't measure up to others? Or, perhaps are you seeing if he'll buy you some new clothes or hairstyle because you can't afford to do it yourself?" ." Randy Orton taunted Jeff._

_Ever since Jeff's return after his suspension, where we had made our relationship public, Randy began to taunt him, and make fun of him. He grabbed Jeff by his shirt, and backed him against the wall. He kicked him in the guts, and kicked him in the ribs, which made him fall to the floor. I stayed there, wide eyes, and not doing anything. I couldn't help it. I just didn't know what to do. After a few minutes, Randy got bored and stopped. He gave him a look, and walked away without touching a single hair on me, which confused me.I quickly ran to his side, and began to check on him. "Oh Jeff." I muttered in horror. His was beginning to turn purple with bruises._

"_Chris," Jeff said quietly, and slowly._

"_Jeff?" I heard a voice hovering above us uncertainly._

_I looked up and saw Jeff's bother, Matt looking at us with wide eyes._

"_What happened to him?" he asked with worry._

"_Matt?" Jeff groaned in pain._

"_Yeah, I'm here little brother." Matt said quickly, and pushed me away, so he could take a better look at his brother._

_He bent down as Jeff began to whisper something in his ear. I saw as Matt's face turned red with fury. He got up and moved away from Jeff's hearing distance._

"_This is the last time you let my baby brother get hurt. You will stay away from him, or face the consequences." He warned dangerously._

_Knowing that was probably the end of us, I shook my head, and walked away without a fight. Which is something I've regretted ever since. _

**(End of flashback)**

**(Still in Chris's POV)**

I saw as Jeff quickly excused himself to the girls, and went towards the bathroom. I figured this was probably the best place we could talk. After all, it was bound to happen eventually, as much as he didn't want it to. Even if it was 6 months after our break up. So, I waited until he was inside to follow him. I looked around carefully, and saw that Matt was no where near paying attention to what his bother was doing, because he was too busy paying attention to some random chick. I smiled. He wouldn't be able to do anything tonight to stop me from talking to Jeff. Not tonight.

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_And I cannot explain to you_

And anything I say or do or plan

_Fear is not afraid of you_

_But guilt's a language you can understand_

I opened the door as quietly as I could, and saw Jeff pouring some water on his face. I waited until he was done and had opened his eyes to talk. Talking to him while he was still pouring water on his face probably wasn't a good idea. So, instead, I waited in silence. A minute passed by slowly, and then Jeff looked up. Instantly, his face turned icy.

"What?" he demanded angrily.

"Jeff, calm down." I pleaded.

"Oh, that's fucking great. Now you want to talk? Bullshit. Leave me alone Chris." he said as he tried to make his way out the bathroom, but I blocked him.

"Wait." I said softly, as I reached to touch his beautiful face, and felt him flinch under my touch. He quickly grabbed my hand and removed it from his face.

" I don't want to talk to you!" he screamed.

"Please, just give me a minute." I begged.

"No!" he roared.

"Please." I said, giving him the puppy eyes look, which usually made him crumble.

I saw as his eyes softened for a minute, and then got hard again. He closed his eyes and breathed.

"Leave me the fuck alone." he implored.

"I can't do that baby." I said softly.

"Don't call me baby." he said slowly, and I could see his anger rising.

"Jeff, I--" I let my sentence trail off.

"You what, huh?" Jeff asked nastily.

"I want to apoligize." I said quietly.

_I cannot explain to you_

_And anything I say or do_

_I hope the actions speak the words they can_

"Oh shut the hell up Chris! You had 6 months to apoligize! Don't freaking start now. I don't want to hear you." he said, his body shaking with rage.

"Jeff, please hear me out." I begged him again, as I began to trail my dry lips with my tounge.

"Why should I?" he shot back.

"Please, I won't take much." I asked.

He grumbled, but seeing as I was blocking the exit, he relented. "Fine."

_For my pride and my promise_

_For my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

_The only thing that's worse is_

"Listen, I know you're wondering why I never helped you all those time." I mumbled quietly, my face twisting and turning with pain.

"Yeah, I am." he said in the same cold tone as before.

_Pride and my promise_

_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

"Because I got my own beating. He would beat me down and in the process, toning yours down." I attmitted my deep dark secret to him, hoping somewhere inside him, it would change his opinion of me, and he would stop thinking I was a bastard who had no heart.

"What?" he blinked in surpirse, his eyes becoming wide.

"Yeah, I made a deal with him. He could beat me as much as he wanted to in order to lower your pain down to not as bad as mine." I repeated softly.

I stared at Jeff while he processed everything I was telling him. After a few minutes in silence, he spoke up. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I loved you, I still do." I said simply. I saw his anger down to a mimunum, so I decided it was now or never. "Because I rather be crippled, or in the hospital rather than seeing you hurt Jeff. I would never let you just get hurt the way I did. You don't deserve something that cruel."

"And you do?" he asked, his face slightly softened at my words.

"Yeah, if it spares you from surffering." I said softly.

"How did you hide your pain or bruised? Did he bruise you?" Jeff asked quickly.

"Yes, he bruised me. I put make up on. I kept the pain in because it wasn't something you needed to see." I said.

"Oh, Chris!' he grumbled. "Why did you have to keep it from me?"

"Because. Like I said before, I rather endure the worst of pains before having you suffering." I said, my eyes locking on his.

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

Suddenly, as if everything was all right, Jeff kissed me passionately, nothing like any of our other ksises. I gasped, not expecting that to happen.

"Jeff, what, I--" I spluttered.

"I didn't know that. If you would have told me, none of this mess would have happened." he exclaimed.

"I still love you Jeff." I said, ignoring his previous statement.

He looked into my eyes, before speaking. "I never stopped loving you." he said softly.

Right then and there, nothing else mattered because Jeff and I still had a chance.

I grinned at him. "What do you say about giving us another shot? You know, Jeff and Chris part 2?" I asked seriously.

"There's nothing I would want more than that." he said, and returned my grin.

Instantly, we locked up for another set of kisses, not even bothering to stop for air. We agreed we would tell everyone we were together. But, for right now, we had other things planned.


End file.
